Starless Night
by OS
Summary: A sequence of events leads to naruto being in prison.A werewolf and Harem story
1. Meeting the wolf

"Normal" spoken word

"_Italics"_ Thoughts

"**Bold"** powerful non-human spoken word

"_**Bold-italics"**_ powerful nonhuman thoughts

**Starless Night**

By OS

Chapter One

Grass, trees, sky, trees, ground.

He was tumbling, rolling sideways fast.

Trees, hands, sky, trees, rocks

Rolling down, down, down, the back of the monument with surprising luck as he hadn't hit any trees yet.

Trees, sky, trees, dirt, legs

He'd been spending some time in his special place at the top of the monument, when he was barreled over and tossed over the side of the monument that was just untamed forest.

Sky, trees, dirt, rocks, bushes, trees, sky

"_I think I'm bleeding… and I don't think my fingers are supposed to bend that way. No time to think about it now."_

Trees, sky, dirt, bushes, sky… air?

"_cliff!?"_

Now he was twisting in the air, trying valiantly to gain his bearings, then there was the tree.

A resounding crack, bark warping, tree compressing inwards under his body.

"_Are my arms supposed to bend that way? Are my legs supposed to bend that way? Am __I__ supposed to bend that way?"_

His last sight in the world of the living was that of the full moon.

Naruto came to on top of a protruding rock, gazing over what seemed to be a surrealized(sp?) version if the elemental countries. Sorta like he was looking at a map, in real life, but he could pick out land marks of the cities, so they seemed way too big.( you know the parts in twilight princess where you have to howl with the gold wolf? Imagine that setting)

Able to think clearly now, he checked himself over

"_Not a scratch" _He thought, puzzled as he patted himself down.

He looked back off the island of rock he currently inhabited to find that after about ten feet, the protrusion disappeared into a thick mist that filled him with foreboding.

He looked out over his view of Konoha to find that there were other protrusions of rock unoccupied and hovering in that same mist, over the other counties.

Naruto decided to chance it with the mist when he heard a howl, he turned around to see a white wolf on the closest protrusion to him, what looked to be the other side of Konoha.

"**Hey"**

"Uhh… hey?"

The wolf tilted his head, indicating something behind Naruto, **"Meet me on the other side of the mist"**

With that the wolf bounded off into the mist on his bit of stone

Naruto shrugged and began to walk at a much more sedate pace through his own mist

He thought about what has led to this series of events, and came to the conclusion that he was probably dead.

_**Flashback (sorta)**_

_Naruto was looking at the whole city, from his favorite spot atop the Hokage monument. Tomorrow, he'd be taking his second Genin exam, he knew he was gonna pass this one._

_Then there was a growl, and that thing came out of know where and attacked him. He was sure he was going to die, but then that rock gave way under them, and the monster was forced to abandon it's attack to save it's own skin._

_**END**_

And now he was sure he was dead. Well, at least death was interesting.

The mist thinned, and he found himself in a rocky field at sunrise, full of wild grasses and flowers. Naruto was surprised when he spotted the wolf, the 'normal' wolf from before had gotten bigger. It had arms and thumbs now and looked like it could stand on two legs. It was wearing a light shirt, and pants, with leg armor over them, this puzzled Naruto, because it had leg armor but nothing but a light shirt on over its torso. The wolf was sitting on a rock, staring into the sunrise with a spear in one hand, and a knife on it's hip.

"**We have much to discuss, are you through staring?"** the wolf spoke to him, still observing the sunset.

"Y-yeah, sorry" Naruto answered, a bit unnerved

"**Then, come have a seat" **the wolf gestured to it's general area. Naruto walked over and sat on the grass, Indian style.

The wolf turned, fixing its gaze on him. Naruto was surprised to find that the whites of it's eyes were black, and its irises were a piercing yellow.

"**You are in my domain" **the wolf made a sweeping motion with its arms**", because, you have been exposed to the blood of my kin, and now it flows through your veins."**

The wolf held its hand up to deter any protests. While it regarded him apathetically with its yellow gaze

"**With work, you ****may**** become something great. Your heart is kind and your wit is sharp. You have the potential to be my protégé."**

"**So…"**The wolf hefted it's spear,** "in the conscious world, you have twelve hours before your body mends from that fall, that means, you have about twelve months to spend here in my domain. So, let us train."**

Naruto could only nod, grinning from ear to ear.

**Starless Night**

Morning, He'd awoken at around Ten thirty in the morning fully healed and stronger than ever… still, it didn't mean he could beat that damn wolf, ever.

Still he was glad for his training, it was mostly improvised weapons, with strength and endurance and tactic thrown in mostly as an afterthought. Sensei was so flaky sometimes.

He couldn't call the wolf by any other name except for sensei, when he'd asked for its name around the third month he was there, it had said

"**Best me in a fight Uzumaki Naruto, and my life shall be an open book, before then, however, you will know nothing about me save what you can glean from my actions."**

Jerk.

He looked up at his apartment building, to see nothing but a smoldering frame, made up of ashes.

He set his head in his hands, and sighed, he was more annoyed than anything else; this hadn't happened before, but he knew it was a matter of time.

Naruto shook himself; he really was thinking more clearly, sensei was right when it said

"**Your mind is split and distracted, from trying to contain that beast in your navel, you will think more clearly if you can resolve that problem"**

Naruto scratched is head, he hadn't really resolved anything, more like he'd just put up anther wall in his head, to keep it from getting out.

Maa, back to his apartment, he'd decided that he was upset... but the villagers really didn't know any better, so he figured that he may as well do something productive while out of a place to sleep.

**Starless Night**

Morning came hectically for the residents of Konohagakure no Soto when they awoke to discover graffiti everywhere, and not just any graffiti, names covered every square inch of space on buildings, kanji written in different colors and patterns to make up faces, a new face for every two square feet.

They were easily recognized, being the faces of the deceased. Every face belonged to a name on the memorial stone, those who fell in battle. A surprisingly sober prank for the (in)famous village prankster. And where was the culprit? Why nearly napping atop the newly painted hokage monument, too tired to even notice the ANBU that spirited him away for holding.

**Starless Night**

Naruto went through his trials hog tied and gagged, his 'civil defender' pleaded guilty for him, and he was sentenced to 1 to 3 years in the Elemental countries maximum security correctional facility.

So here he was, prisoner 00100-30050, two days into his stay in prison, lying on his cot in his puke-green fatigues, contemplating what he was going to do now.

AN: so here you go, not so much werewolf yet, the first two or three chapters will be prologue, basically, his time in prison, and what he does there.

The prison its self is the combined effort of all the elemental countries, it's a ninja prison, so regardless of their crimes; it houses all those prisoners who can use chakra. It's maximum security because the lowest level guard would be high Chunin.

**New AN:**

booga booga booga, back from the grave, and more than a little upset rises OS.

so I changed it from bank robbery (which entails a sentence of 10-25). to tons of meaningful graffiti. Who's to say if my return will last, but you guys should at least get one more SN chap outa me, maybe more, it just depends


	2. The listener

"Normal" Spoken Word

"_Italics"_Thoughts

"**Bold"**Non-human spoken word

"_**Bold Italics"**_ Non human thoughts

**Starless Night**

By OS

Chapter 2

He lie once again on his cot, fingers interlaced, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the problem that he'd come to.

It was two weeks in tohis forced 'vacation' in the correctional facility that he now called home and he was puzzled by his fellow inmates.

Two weeks of being himself had gotten people to open up to him, and through talking to those that he interacted with most often, he figured out that many of his fellow prisoners had been here more than once. Naruto discovered that they, subconsciously or not, needed to be away from the outside world, and the reason for that was some kind of problem that they experienced outside of prison.

Now he was puzzling about what to do, He knew he had to help them, but how? Naruto grinned; He was just going to have to figure out what was wrong and fix it, simple as that.

For now though, it was lights out, and he was going to visit sensei again tonight, he was going to beat that wolf, and soon, Naruto could feel it.

**Starless Night**

The whistle of that spear cutting the air, the thumps of sensei's pads in the grass, both were getting louder and louder. He was in trouble.

Naruto cart-wheeled out of the way, getting a shallow cut from the spear head as he dodged to his left; rolling on the grass, frantically trying to put some distance between himself and the enigmatic creature.

"**If you want any answers boy, you're going to have to move faster than that." **The wolf said teasingly

"Hey screw you!" Naruto yelled back, grinning.

**Starless Night**

Naruto sighed, as he rolled out of bed, another night of no progress, another morning waking up sore. The blond was worried, he was changing, and until he beat the wolf in an all out fight, he'd have no idea why.

Some one was knocking on his 'door' though, so he'd have to worry later.

"What's up Dodai?"

"Well Naruto-san, I was thinking about what you said yesterday."

"Ahh, say no more" he grinned, sliding opening his 'door', "step into my office, let's talk business"

Naruto sat thoughtfully, listening to Dodai, and cataloging every important word for the mental profile Naruto had built on him since his revelation about the 'return stays' a few days ago, it 'read'(it's in his head) as such Dodai was an average man, he described himself as "boring" and quite frankly, he didn't really fit in as a ninja, He always talked about getting medicine to sick people, or delivering something that saved the day, but he never spoke of the harsher side of shinobi life. He put his hand to his chin, and decided to puzzle Dodai's case out over lunch…

**Starless Night**

"_Focus, Focus… throw yourself forward, then swing at the last moment, feint and roll over to the side, swing your legs out, bring your hands down…There!"_

The wolf laughed outright as Naruto managed to cut it across the left shoulder

"**I'm proud of you Uzumaki Naruto, you've improved greatly"**

"That mean that you're gonna give me some answers"

Rumbling laughter again **"Ha No" **the wolf said shaking it's head, Naruto looked downtrodden.

"**Though, I will instruct you in something else; the creation of your weapon a task that I think you're ready for"**

"Really! Thanks sensei."

The wolf nodded sagely, showed him how to do it, and promptly booted him out of their meeting place so hard that he actually fell off of his cot.

Judging the time at about seven, five minutes before he usually woke up, he decided to focus, and try to bring his inner weapons into being.

He worked for two hours to no avail, that dripping sound was really distracting, wait… dripping? Opening his eyes and looking around, he found himself to be in a dingy tunnel, water up to his ankles and dripping out of the walls. Naruto felt a pull from part of the hallway, and decided to head off in that direction.

**Starless Night**

Naruto sat on his usual bench in the yard for lunch, observing those around him and mentally delving into the reasons why they were there.

"Hey Dodai." Naruto said, gesturing for the man to have a seat next to him.

When Dodai sat down, Naruto produced an orange and blue, short, cylindrical hat. The two colors swirled together on the top; it had a black rim it the front to keep the wearer's eyes safe from the sun, and had the word 'post' above the rim in white kanji.

"I hear your parole comes up in a few days, when you get out, why don't you start a postal delivery service. You can do all the things you talked about without… you know, killing anyone."

Dodai had a huge grin on his face "I'd never thought about that Naruto-san, but wouldn't all of my business be taken up by ninjas?"

"What rank were you before you got thrown in here?"

"I had just made Chunin."

"Well there you go, a dedicated postal service, even if it's just one Chunin, is more reliable than a whole village of shinobi delivering mail part time."

"Alright" Dodai said, putting on his hat. "I'll set it up so I can start as soon as I get out."

"See you around" Naruto said, waving. Dodai walked off with new determination.

AN: alright, so this was a bit of a filler chapter, the events from the show will start happening hopefully next chapter, when Naruto gets out of prison.

Oh btw the prison is co-ed, because there wouldn't really be enough man-power to runboth a male and female facility

**Revision:**

Oh hey look, a new part.

**Starless Night**

Naruto sighed, head in his palms, it had been about three months since the revelation with Dodai, and he'd had an impressive track record since then, helping at one person in five

days, and often taking on more than one 'case' at a time, but his most recent 'case' was... puzzling. A couple weeks ago, a girl who looked around his age had been re-admitted for

the fourth time in just two years; her name was sukari, and she was plain, perfectly suited to be a nobody, average height, average build, average body, average hair. Everything

about this girl screamed 'average', from her auburn, mousy hair, to her olive eyes,to her nearly-boyish build, all the way down to her clothing and height.

Trying to speak with her had failed to yield any information, as she was quiet and withdrawn seeming perfectly content to quietly pass her sentence out of sight, and out of mind.

Naruto had to pester one of the numerous guards for information on her. Now he had a suitable mental 'file' on her: Taikutsu Sukari, 13 years old, she came from Kumo, an average

student, prone to outbursts of crime, mostly to get attention, shoplifting, streetfights, drug running, vandalism, just about anything to get people to notice her. The shinobi academy had

only served to accelerate her 'outbursts' into further reaching, and more extreme crimes, but when she wasn't breaking the law she was perfectly... average, in every way shape and

form. Naruto had a grasp of what he needed to do to solve her 'case'.

**New AN**: So, I'm ending this chap here, brand new paragraph. We'll see if this little burst of writing will last. so I need a beta; drop me a line in a review or something, let me know what else you've beta'd I really need somebody to check the flow of my writing and keep me going.

Don't forget to suggest any Ideas you have, and please be patient, I'm gonna be setting up for at least another chapter yet.


End file.
